


Avenge Me

by Arthur_Feels_Scared



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #I cant write to save my life, F/M, How's that for a tag, I don't know, I wasn't planing on posting this, I'm bad with coming up with titles, Maybe - Freeform, Nothing too interesting happens, Overprotective Thor, This fic is to practice my writing, Thor has a sister that isn't his sister, Very plain, What Was I Thinking?, fluff?, sue me, very vanilla, well here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Feels_Scared/pseuds/Arthur_Feels_Scared
Summary: Thor's sister, Aurora, finding her love of Earth, has taken a liking to the Captain in red, white, and blue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is garbo and I am trash :/

“Friends! I have some glorious news!” Thor bellowed as he entered the common room. The others consisting of Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. Steve was off on a solo mission.  
“What’s up Point Break?” Tony, seeming to be the only one that was paying attention, inquired.  
“My sister has decided to visit me in the near future and I wish for you all to meet her.” The blonde said, enthralled.  
To say Tony looked excited would be completely wrong. “Uh, no offence big guy, but considering what happened when we met one of your relatives last time, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” The others agreed with nods of their heads. Expect Bruce, who seemed interested in what Thor said.  
“I didn’t know you had a sister, Thor.” They had all assumed that the magic welding lie-smith, known as Loki, was his only sibling.  
“Aye, that I do, Doctor Banner. Though, she is not a blood relative, but a very close friend of mine. I have always thought of her as a sister.” That made more sense. If she was actually related to Thor, there would have a least have been some mention of her in the books.  
“That’s great, Thor. When do we get to meet her?” Natasha asked.  
“Soon, I hope. She will be traveling by horseback, so mayhaps a day or so.” Steve should be back in time to meet her.  
Thor turned his attention to Tony. “Friend Anthony, would it be possible for you to house my sister for her stay on Midgard?” Tony seemed like he wanted to say no, but thought about it for a moment.  
“I guess. But if anything happens-”  
“I assure you that all will be well, my friend.” With that, Thor left the room.  
“So.” Tony started, breaking the short silence. “A sister. You think she’s crazy too?”  
“I hope not.” Clint said, staring at his phone.  
“I doubt it, she isn’t actually related to him for real.” Natasha said blankly.  
“But neither was Loki.” Clint said. That left everyone thinking.

Thor had been gone for two days since he left to meet his sister. Steve was also due to return that afternoon. The tower was pretty calm, without the two blondes around. That will surly change when they return.  
Steve had come back a mess. Probably forgoing checking in with Fury after the mission and instead decided to head straight for the tower. The blonde was covered in dirt, debris, sweat and possibly blood. And that was the first thing Thor’s sister saw as they arrived on the helipad.  
The elevator opened with a ding and Steve walked into the common room. The reason for him stopping on the common floor before going to his own was unknown. Especially in his state of dishevelment. As Steve was crossing the floor, Thor and his sister entered the room. Steve was shocked to see someone else with Thor and was embarrassed of appearing in such a state. In front of a lady as well.  
Thor’s sister was about the same height as Tony, maybe a bit less. She had light brown hair, almost waist length. Her face was round, almost a heart shape. She was thin, just about average, having light curves in her hips. She was adorned with a creme colored dress, long enough to cover her feet.  
Steve thought she looked pretty, in an appropriate mindset of course. He also felt it was inappropriate to be standing in her presents the way he was now. He gave a curt nod of his head and returned to the elevator, whatever he was going to do in the common room quickly forgotten.  
No one had said a word through the whole exchange.  
“So, Thor.” Tony started. “You gonna introduce us to you sister?”  
“Of course. My friends, I would like you to meet my sister Aurora.” Thor said, all smiles. Aurora gave a curtsy.  
“It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. Thor has told many great things about your heroism.” Her voice was light, almost angelic. She had a small smile on her face.  
“Aurora, huh.” Natasha mummered. “Are you royalty?”  
“Not really. I am the daughter of a one of the King’s court.” She replied.  
“Yeah, that’s nice and all. Let’s get these introductions over with. I have things to be doing.” Tony said.  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “More like people to be doing.” She said under her breath, Clint snickered beside her.  
Tony jumped off the bar counter where he was currently perched. He held his hand out for her to shake. “Tony Stark, at your service, but don’t take that seriously.” He winked at her, she blushed only slightly.  
“I am honored to meet you Mr. Stark.” She gave him a small smile. “I have heard that you are quite intelligent. And you are the Man of Iron, correct?”  
“That would be me. But please no formalities, just Tony is fine.”  
“Alright, Anthony.” Aurora had a sly smile on her face, clearly teasing. Tony regarded her smile, catching on immediately. So it’s going to be like that, huh? Alright. Challenge Accepted. With that, Tony left, probably to his workshop.  
Natasha introduced herself next, choosing to leave out her last name. “Natasha. It’ll be nice to have another girl around for a while.”  
Aurora gave her a sweet smile. “You have a beautiful name, Lady Natasha. You are…” She thought for a moment. “The Black Widow, are you not?”  
“That’s right.”  
“Your name suggests you are a danger to the male species and they should beware, correct?” Aurora questioned.  
“More or less.” The Russian gave a hint of a smile. “That’s Clint.” Said avenger raised his hand in greeting. “And that’s Doctor Banner.” Bruce gave her a friendly wave.  
“Ah, the archer and the Hulk? Is that right?” She looked over to Thor for confirmation. He gave an affirmative nod. He then picked up her bags and gestured to the elevator.  
“Come sister. Let’s get you settled. There will be more time to talk later.” Aurora followed behind him, giving the others a parting wave. On their way to the elevator, they met up with Steve, freshly showered and looking more presentable. “Ah, how could I forget. Aurora this is the captain of our team, Steven. Steven this is my sister Aurora. Friend Anthony has allowed her stay in the tower while she is visiting.” Thor said motioning to them accordingly.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Steve politely tipped his head in greeting. Aurora smiled, giving a small curtsy.  
“The same to you, Captain Rogers.” She greets. “Thor has told me that you are very respectable and a great leader. Surly, you have earned such praise.” They share a smile. Thor saw this and his smile faltered a bit.  
“If you will excuse us, Steven, we shall be on our way.” Thor led Aurora to the elevator. When he passed Steve, he leaned in and spoke lowly. “Steven, it would be in your best interest to stay away from my sister. Do you understand?”  
Afraid of what the thunderer would do to him, he said in a small voice. “Of course.”  
“Good.” They left Steve standing shell shocked next to the elevator.  
“Wow.” Was all he could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve plans a walk around the city and Aurora tags along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing up this chapter, which is weird considering I already wrote out the whole story :/

The next time Steve saw Aurora, she was in the common room with Clint, playing some kind of game. From what Steve could see, Aurora looked like she was having fun, despite Clint telling her everything she was doing was wrong.  
“No, don't go there! It's a trap! Get the blue one, the red ones are bad. You only have two lives left!” Clint seemed to also enjoy it, even if he wasn’t playing.  
“I am doing the best I can. This is really difficult.” Aurora said with a slight whine.  
“Don’t worry. Thor’s bad at video games too.” Steve spoke up. He was leaning against the arch way while watching them.  
“Sir Steven!” Aurora said excitedly. She abandoned the controller in favor of going over to the blond. She was wearing a light blue dress today and her hair was put up in two large braids. She stopped in front of him, dusting off her dress. “How are you this morning? Are you well?” She asked politely.  
“I’m fine. How are you?” He asked.  
“I am doing just wondrous. Mr. Clint was showing me this amazing device. I think he said it was a ‘video game’. It is quite entertaining!” She said excitedly, smiling widely.  
“I’m sure it is.” He said in slight amusement.  
“Would you care to join us?” The brunette said hopefully.  
“No way, Steve sucks at videogames.” Clint said at the same time Steve replied, “I would, but I’m heading out in a bit.”  
Aurora looked a bit disheartened at his statement. “Oh.” She perked up a bit. “Might I ask where you are going?”  
“Just around the city. Nowhere in particular.” He moved over to the kitchenette to make some coffee. He doesn’t need it, but hey, coffee is awesome.  
“Oh.” She said again, pausing a moment before saying something else. “Might I… join you? If it is not too much trouble. I would like to take a look at the city.”  
“Thor hasn’t taking you anywhere yet?” Steve questioned.  
“Ah, no, not yet. He has been rather busy with his lady friend. I think he mentioned her name. Lady Jane was it?” Aurora said a bit sadly.  
Clint muttered from the couch. “Some brother he is…”  
Steve either didn’t hear him or ignored him and said, “Sure, I don’t mind.” He said with a slight shrug. “Just be ready in ten.” With that, he left the room.  
“Ten?” Aurora said in confusion. She turned to Clint. “What does that mean?”  
“Ten. Ten minutes. If I were you, I would get going.” Clint said without looking away from the t.v.  
“Oh right.” With that, she also scurried off to her temporary room.

Steve was standing by the elevator waiting for Aurora to show when he heard conversation coming his way.  
“Sister, are you sure you do not wish for me to accompany you around the city instead?” Thor said, seeming to not trust Steve alone with his sister.  
“Yes, brother, I am sure Sir Steven is quite capable of looking after me for the day. I am not a child.” Aurora said, sounding a bit exasperated.  
“Alright, if you must.” Thor said in defeat. The two had appeared near the elevator and Steve stared a the brunette, not having noticed earlier. Aurora was still adorned in the light blue dress, having added a white belt to go with it. She was also wearing a sun hat and sunglasses and carrying a little sun umbrella. The dress was only about thigh length and exposed to pale, smooth skin of her legs.  
Steve didn’t let his eyes wander too long and looked up to see the angry glare Thor was sending him. The thunderer turned back to his sister.  
“I very much disagree with the idea of leaving you to Captain Rogers’ care. You are not yet familiar with him and he has yet to understand the trouble you could bring about.”  
“Dear brother, I have not gotten into such a thing since our youth.” Aurora said, but then sighed, “If joining us will get you to not worry for me, I guess I see no harm in it.” She turned to Steve with an apologetic smile. “Will my brother’s joining be acceptable, Sir Rogers?”  
Of course Steve wasn’t going to say no to such a pretty smile. It might also have been the added fact that Thor looked murderous at the moment. “Uh, I don’t mind, the more the merrier.” He said, awkwardly clearing his throat.

They mostly walked around the city, looking at the different sights and Aurora asking Steve to explain some of the things he knew about. Thor was silent through all of it, opting to watch Steve’s interactions with his sister, as if waiting for him to do something. Steve, of course wasn’t going to try anything, especially in Thor’s presents.  
They stopped by a drink stand to take a rest. Aurora sat on one of the benches, closing and setting down her umbrella. “Brother,” she started, “would you mind buying me something to drink, please?” She put on her best innocent pout.  
“Of course, sister.” The thunderer hurried over to join the already long line. It was a pretty warm day, so business was booming. Aurora looked on before sighing. “My brother can be such a child sometimes. Though I can not be surprised, he has always acted this way.” She fold her hands in her lap. When Steve looked at her, she quickly looked away.  
“What do you mean?” He didn’t mean to sound nosy, it just came out that way.  
“Ever since I could recall, maybe around the time I had come of age for courtship, Thor has been extremely watchful of me. He doesn’t like it when other boys got close to me and he always scared them away. Sometimes I feel like he wants me to stay as pure and untouched as the little sister he thinks I should be. He’s doing the same now.” She frowned and looked at Steve. “I know he just wants to protect me, but he can be quite overbearing.” She turned in the direction of Thor as he waved to her, she waved back, not missing the glare he sent Steve’s way. “See what I mean? That is why he and Loki were the only male friends I have and they are basicly like my brothers.”  
Steve thought it was a bit ridiculous, but he could understand though. If he had a younger sister, he would be the same way and disapproving of guys hanging around her as well. Aurora is a beautiful and innocent girl lots of guys would probably want to take advantage of.

Not that he would of course.

Steve isn’t the type of guy to do that, he’s like to think he had a bit more class than that. Which is why he wondered why Thor was cautious about him being around Aurora. Before the blond could think on it more, Thor returned with two cups in his hands. He handed one to Aurora and the other to Steve.  
“Thank you, Thor.” Aurora said and proceeded to drink the liquid through a straw. Thor looked like he was about to say something, when his phone rang. He moved away from the bench to talk to whoever was on the phone. They waited while Thor was talking on the phone and after a bit, he hung up.  
“My apologies sister, Friend Steven, it seems my attention has been called elsewhere.” He gave a Aurora a small hug and Steve a parting glance before he left.  
“Hmm.” Aurora watched to make sure Thor had truly left before turning to Steve with a smile. She gently grasped his hand in hers. “Come Steven. Now that my brother has parted ways, we can freely enjoy the rest of the day.” Before he could protest, he was pulled along by the excited brunette. She lead him along a bit before stopping in front of a pet shop.  
“Steven, look!” Aurora practically squealed as she pointed excitedly at the window. There were puppies pressing their noses against the glass, happily wagging their tails. Steve hadn’t even realize Aurora had left his side until he saw her through the store window.  
Steve entered the shop and watched as Aurora cooed at the puppies with a large smile on her face. Steve asked one of the employees if they could let Aurora see one of the puppies. The young girl he asked took a pure white puppy out of the play pen and handed him over to the brunette. The puppy barked and licked her face happily, making her giggle.  
Steve watched the interaction with a slight smile. The employee gave him a knowing look.  
“Thinking of buying your girlfriend a puppy?” Steve was a bit put off by the question.  
“Ah, uh, no, she- she’s not my girlfriend.” The blond stammered in embarrassment.  
“That’s too bad. She seems to really like that little one over there.” The girl said, gesturing to the puppy Aurora was cuddling.  
“We’re just here to look, thanks.” Aurora bounded over to his side, puppy tucked to her chest.  
“Steven, look at this adorable creature. He reminds me much of the Garmr I have heard tales of.” She said in excitement. “Though he is a great deal smaller, but considerably cuter.” She smiled at Steve, eyes bright and childlike. “Do you not think so, Steven?” She held the small creature to him, which he took in his hands gently.  
Steve looked the puppy over, noticing the innocent and overly excited look in the puppy’s eyes. It gave a small yip and wagged its little tail. He gave it a small quirk of a smile. But than the puppy burped and spit up on his shirt. “Charming.” He said sarcastically.  
The female employee was quick to remove the puppy from his hold. “I’m so sorry. We just fed them and I forgot this one tends to spit up a bit.” She said quickly putting to puppy back in the pen with rest and rushing to get Steve something to clean up his shirt.

After they left the pet store, they stopped by the park for a few minutes. The sun was starting to set and there were less people around.  
“Ready to head back?” Steve asked, noticing that Aurora seems a bit tired from their outing. Also the fact that Thor texted him a couple minutes ago, asking him to return his sister.  
“Yes, it seems the sun is starting to set.” Aurora said looking up at the sky.  
“It looks like rain too, we should go before it starts pouring.”

They made their way back to the tower, having broken into a run when it was in sight. The rain had indeed started to fall, quite harshly. They had just caught the start of it when they made it under the overhang. They got a little wet, Aurora’s umbrella proving to be no help in the matter.  
Aurora’s hair was drooping, looking longer and darker from the rain. She took a deep breath and let out a content sigh. “It’s nice to know the rain is the same on Midgard as it is on Asgard.” She turned to Steve with a smile gracing her lips. “It reminds me of fonder times of my youth. Sitting with my brother by the window, listening to the rain as I watched him cast magical illusions in the air.”  
Steve was a bit surprised by this. “I didn’t realize Thor knew magic.”  
“Oh, no, you are mistaken. I meant my brother Loki. Thor had always said ‘magic is too feminine a skill’. But Loki was so well versed with magic, I’m still a bit amazed.” Aurora’s smile turned sad. “I miss my brother quite a lot. I have not had the chance to visit him since his fall.” The brunette fell silent.  
Steve looked away. What was he supposed to say in this situation? Loki was a threat to Earth before, but he is also Aurora’s brother. He didn’t want to see her sad. Before he could say anything, he noticed the wetness gathering at the corner of Aurora’s green eyes, which she quickly wiped away.  
“My apologies, Sir Steven, for I know not what has come over me.” She sniffled a bit and tried to give him a cheerful smile. “Let us go inside, shall we?”

Aurora departed quickly for her room when they got inside. Steve entered the common floor with a sigh. Everyone, sans Thor and Bruce, turned to look in his direction.  
“Hey Capsicle.” Tony said in greeting. “Did a bird poop on you or something?” He asked, noticing the white stain on his shirt.  
“No. A puppy threw up on me.” The blond replied flatly. Which made Tony laugh.  
“Did you catch it on camera?” Tony had hint of glee in his voice. Steve just gave him a disapproving look.  
Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a voice, loud and angry sounding.  
“Steven, I wish to speak with you a moment.” It was Thor, who appeared in the doorway, looking as he sounded. Furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was writing this to practice my writing and spelling...
> 
> Tell me what you think


End file.
